


Scarlet Rose

by TheRainbowSeal



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Family, Halloween Special, Horror, Hunter x Hunter Halloween!, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Vampire Leorio, attempt in horror, graphic depictions of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainbowSeal/pseuds/TheRainbowSeal
Summary: A popular Urban Legend urges Kurapika to visit the abandoned mansion at the top of the mountain. As the chief's only son, he is expected to pay respects to the ghostly residents residing on it. Kurapika is reluctant as he isn't a fan of those paranormal things... But something inside of that mansion made him stay much longer than he had planned to.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 28
Kudos: 57





	1. Mansion

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a gift for my friend on twitter @dinojisan! They are a great artist and I appreciate it if you could check their acc <3 Also, this is inspired with their art of Vampire Leorio xD I remember Skelakitty mentioning that there are Vampire Kurapika so why can't we have vampire Leorio? haha! 
> 
> Here is the link of the art!!! THIRST FOR LEORIO--> https://chainosaur.tumblr.com/image/627175822920400896
> 
> This will only be short and I intend to finish this before October ends! I haven't beta'd it but I'll definitely edit it out! Enjoy!~ I hope I'm spooky enough tho xD

There is an urban legend popular in the Kurta village.

They say that ghosts are real and that they exist within the walls of the suspicious old mansion erected at the top of the mountain. Legend says that it can only be seen when the sky is lit with the rays of the full moon and clouds scattered around the skies.

Locals say that hundreds of years ago a wealthy family of five lived there. They were seclusive and rather chose the comfort of the eerie mountains rather than socialize themselves with the people beneath the foot of the mountain. People would only catch a glimpse of their pale skin and dark clothing; a whiff of heavenly scent and blinding jewelries- they were utterly beautiful beings almost as if they were different from humans; perhaps they were and that beautiful assumption soon turned into an awry mess. People became afraid of the enchanting family, claiming to have them recognized as witches, vampires, _monsters_ \- a clan of vile creatures.

Could not take in the horrors that the people themselves created, they soldiered and went forward to exterminate the innocent family. With hatchets, axe, stake, or whatever they can afford in order to kill, they went over the mansion and started to slaughter the unsuspecting family- who at that time were having a gaily dinner for the birthday of the youngest of the house.

It went in a flash; everything in a bloody frenzy as if they were possessed by a devil. As soon as the people realized what they were doing and what has become to the mangled and charred bodies of the poor family, they knelt down and pray for the poor souls. In order to appease the souls they’ve sinned, the chieftains of the village decided to take care of the house and bury the bodies with honor. They made sure the house would be taken care off as if the family was still living. No one dared to speak ill about them; and the house of the Paladiknights became the tradition of the village up to this date. On every month of October by the thirteenth day, they _must_ be visited.

People who had chanced to pass by the house during their hunts would claim to hear music playing inside the mansion as if celebrating a ball. Some would say they saw the mansion being lit with candles as shadows walked inside it- dancing, talking, playing around.

Now, Kurapika, as the only son of the current chief had to continue the tradition of appeasing the ghostly residents of the mansion; which by the way was totally absurd for him. He didn't believe in any of those- much less ghosts that walks with human beings. “This is utterly foolish.” He thought as he made his way up to the mountains towards the Paladiknight mansion. Kurapika was a logical person, and he believed that everything can be explained by science. Mystical things were just figment of imagination. Truly some people were too delusional for him; and that included his own family.

The procedure was fairly simple. He has to walk over the abandoned mansion, stand for a couple of good minutes, pray for peace, and then come back down again. After that, every week, he should check on it and bring offerings. He didn't even know as to why his parents are hell-bent on doing this task. With a frowning face and endless curses, he treaded his way further up.

By this time, the forest had started to lose its life. Fall has begun and the animals had started to hibernate; possibly, some were already sleeping in their safe space. The leaves from the trees were already falling down onto the ground, making a beautiful path of fiery orange and subtle reds. Kurapika obviously did not appreciate those things. 

The sky was beginning to steer clear and the moon waved its rays down, making the whole path illuminated by sheer light. It looked so big and Kurapika suddenly felt so small. The air has become chilly- but even those did not bother him. It was only natural for the Earth to be closer to the moon and for the wind to be a lot colder than most days. After all, they were already nearing winter. What was there to think about paranormal things?

Kurapika brought both of his hands in front of his mouth and lightly puffed out an air. The subtle heat that momentarily gave his hands warmth was gone as soon as it was let out. An irritated groan permeated from his throat while he tightened his blue bomber jacket around himself. “Why do I even have to do this?” He started to walk again and silently wished that he had worn more than his simple white shirt and black jogger pants.

His boots dug into the damped soil and the feeling maked his body heavy. Maybe mountains were like this. The pressure from going up must be making his whole being more sluggish than he had originally been. 

He tried to pry away all of his notions and focus his attention on to the white ribbons tied to each tree. These ribbons were the marks that lead towards the mansion so that every ‘representative’ will not lose their way.

But who would be lost if the trail was only a straight path? Kurapika again, finds this ridiculous. He kept on thinking that his people were just exaggerating this myth just so they can have their own urban legend.

He shook his head and when he looked up to search for the continuation of the trail, he came into a sudden halt.

Before him was the towering iron gates of the said mansion. Kurapika was too absorb with his thoughts that he didn’t notice when he reached the place. He snickered to himself.

With a deep sigh, he murmured. “Let’s get this done.” The gates groaned from the rust of old age. Despite of being taken care of yearly, the previous “representatives” didn’t want to change anything from the original house. So as time passes by nature has reclaimed the property.

From his position, he could clearly see the magnificence of the whole mansion. It stood there proudly but also forlornly. He can easily determine the style base from its dulling colors and the date when the event happened- a Gothic Victorian mansion. It was immaculate, glorious even and it was also creepy. He snapped out from his trance and looks on the gate to see any openings.

Kurapika tried his best to open as much space for him to fit in; otherwise, he wouldn’t be able to go inside. When he successfully squeezed himself within the iron bars, his eyes instinctively landed onto his right. There were approximately _five_ tombstones erected on what he can assume was once a healthy and beautiful garden. Beneath those stones were the family who were wrongly condemned by the villagers. Kurapika shuddered at the idea that he will be getting inside a house where a massacre actually occurred.

A magnificent fountain greeted him in the middle of the pavement towards the main house and his attention was easily caught by it. Two sirens were blowing their horns. It must have looked magnificent during their prime days but right now, it only looked old and dusty and one could see the cracks given by age. His eyes lingered on it longer and a pang of anxiety gnawed him for a while. It only stopped when he reached the front door that was made out of cedar wood.

Kurapika began to have second thoughts on whether he should continue or not. His hands automatically turned the knob nonetheless. Upon entering inside the threshold, Kurapika finds himself frowning at the state of the foyer. The enormous staircase leading upwards to the second floor had chips and cracks; he assumes that it would be partially dangerous for him to step on one of those stairs. The whole place was dark but the glass windows installed within the walls had let the moonlight illuminate the whole place. An old and elaborated chandelier rests atop the ceiling, swinging and making a creaking sound even though Kurapika can’t point out if there was even air getting inside. The floor was damped and molds had grown from the cement. He cringed at the idea of walking and kneeling over it to pray. Kurapika didn't find the idea good so instead of just getting over it, he walked outside and tried to find anything that can be used to mop the floor. He at least thought that the ghostly residents would find this more appeasing than offering them prayers and letting their house grow with nasty things.

When he was able to locate an old cloth and a bucket by the far side just outside the mansion, he took it and searched for an available water source. If this was part of the garden then for sure, a faucet would be installed.

After a minute or two, Kurapika had successfully brought a bucket of water and a cloth inside the foyer.

“This is stupid.” He muttered to himself and was slightly amused by his own doings. For the nineteen years of his life, he never would have imagined to see himself crouching down on a floor where blood would have had been spilled on.

 _Wait._ He froze. What if these moss are actually formed from the blood of the five people murdered? Kurapika shook his head and continued to scrub the floor. “Impossible. It has been _too long_ and any of those evidences would have evaporated by time.” He deduced but something behind him makes him uncomfortable.

He _was_ being stared. Or at least that was what he was feeling. He can feel the tension from his back and it was heavy. Kurapika pried those thoughts away because there was no way in hell that someone was actually living inside this place.

 _Creak_. Kurapika flinched and immediately turned around to see whether there _was_ someone. None. There was none and Kurapika chuckled at his own absurdity. “Stupid pika, you worry too much because you’re alone.” He said to himself in comfort. He smiled and felt something was smiling with him.

Kurapika stilled and breathed slowly. “Hello?” He asked and carefully stands from his place. He was actually surprised to see that he has done almost half of the floor.

No one answered. Kurapika didn't want to admit it but he was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Still, his hard-headedness won him over. Ghosts aren’t real and he will clean the whole foyer... Or maybe not. He should also check out the other rooms to see whether he should bring more water or find more spare cloths.

Kurapika stretched his arms and tossed the used cloth full of grime and filth onto the bucket. He’ll deal with it later. For now, his curiosity was bigger than his sense of responsibility.

He carefully walked over the staircase, making sure not to step on the obvious cracks and holes. As soon as he reached the top, he was met with a huge painting that almost surrounded the wall. It was old and blurry but he could still make out something from it. Kurapika absentmindedly took a step backward so he can at least see a glimpse of the whole picture. He wasn’t aware that there was a painting by the top of the stairs so this one really impressed him.

At the bottom of the painting was a golden old placard. There was a cursive lettering in it and Kurapika had to squint his eyes just to read some words from it.

 _“Dr….Paladin? Ku…iiu?_ No- _llua?…Allu…on…Ka…?”_ Kurapika almost kissed the placard. He cannot make sense of it but he was pretty sure that it was associated with the people painted on the canvas. Kurapika gasps. This has the faces of the family! Of course it would!

He leaned back once more and recounted the shapes of the people on the painting. His index finger wandered by the air as he mumbles the numbers with a ghostly breath. “One… Two… Three… Four… Five…” He took a sharp breath. “Six…” There was _six_ people painted on it. Two of which he was sure is an adult. One man standing beside a chair, and perhaps another man sitting on it. Four are children. Two kids are sitting on the ground just by the feet of the sitting man. Another child is sitting by the lap and the other was being carried by the standing one.

Kurapika went pale. _They are just a family_. A mother, a father, and their four innocent children. He nearly choked as tears swell on his eyes.

“And a doctor too?” Kurapika’s heart suddenly sank at the realization. He remembered the ‘Dr.” from the placard; it must be pertaining to the father of the house. 

He gasped and tried to take a hold on his breathing. He momentarily closed his eyes and opened them as soon as he relaxes. “I’m sorry…” He truly and genuinely said as he knelt down and began to pray. He might not be a believer of any paranormal things but he can at least give respect to those people who were wrongfully accused.

The children must have been terrified and confused; the massacre happened during the youngest birthday right? They were supposed to be celebrating and yet why did they end up crying and begging for forgiveness that they didn’t even do? The father must have done his best to fight for his children; he must have carried two of them and tried to hide them within their cabinets, putting a finger on his lips and gently coaxing them to sleep so they wouldn’t feel afraid. The mother was it even a mother?… What happened to them? Kurapika does not dwell on it for much longer, afraid on what could have happened when the attack ensued.

He shivered and his guts wrenched from a memory he fabricated within himself. Slowly, his head started to pound and all he could think of was lie his head on the musty ground and take a short break for awhile. The cleaning must have exhausted him than he could imagine.


	2. Scarlet Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING!!! PROCEED WITH CAUTION!!!  
> -Mention of death  
> -Graphic Depiction of murder  
> -Triggering scenes of gruesome death  
> -Blood
> 
> Yeah so... since this is a Halloween special, I really went and gave my all in this chapter. I repeat, this might really become uncomfortable. But then again, I'm not that confident with my writing skills... T_T 
> 
> Not beta-d!

Footsteps. There were _whispering_ footsteps that persistently creaked the old floor. Tap.Tap.Tap- they went on. Kurapika’s eyes snapped open. _Red_. Everything was red. The light from the window bled with the rays of the moon that has turned an impossible shade of scarlet. Almost immediately, Kurapika scrambled his body to sit up straight. His head shot a pang of pain from the sudden movement. He felt blood rushing towards his head and he silently cursed himself for acting rashly.

When everything was cleared, he almost freaked out. No matter where he turned his head, everything was painted in red.

 _Blood_. That was the first thing he thought of and he instantly imagined himself being soaked with it. Instead of grime and filth, he felt a thick veil of copper smelling liquid slowly bathing him. It started pouring down from his head and then slowly creeping down on his face, neck, shoulders, and arms.

Kurapika shuddered as he watched with widened eyes the dense crimson slowly coaxing him. It was nauseating and he fought an urged to vomit. His body retched in reflex and his shoulders convulsed. Slowly, he tried to set everything in place inside his head.

 _Exit._ He needed to look for an exit or else- “I’ll die.” He choked and his throat bobbed slowly as he swallowed a lump. With shaking knees and heavy body, he attempted to stand up. He dared to shift his eyes on the ground, and he wished he didn’t. Because the red light that soaked the ground had left traces of hand marks and footprints as if someone had crawled beside him.

Kurapika shrieked, finally loosing his cool. Someone, no- _something_ was watching him as he slept on the ground. His body jerked and his instability made his feet lose its footing. He fell ungracefully down the grand stairs. His body shook and trembled on each steps. He felt his head bumped on each stone as he let his body be dragged down by gravity. He almost thought that his neck would snap.

As he reached the bottom, Kurapika laid on the floor for a good second before finally dragging himself up again. By this point, he could only care less the musty smell of iron. He can taste it but Kurapika has no time to dwell on that. He has to run quickly.

Kurpika groaned and hissed at the pain from the fresh fall; But instead of checking himself whether he had obtained an injury or not, he forced himself to turn around and ran towards the door.

The chandelier above him swung and automatically his head perked up from the creaking sound. Kurapika gasped, inhaling a good amount of air and holding it up in his lungs. From the chandelier was a child hanged on a noose. Her long jet-black hair followed her small body as she swayed side by side. She was looking down on him, with hollowed eyes and slacked lips. She looked as if she cried but instead of tears, traces of blood from her hollowed eyes smeared her pale face.

 _“Child of a devil!”_

Kurapika’s widened eyes quickly went towards the voice. From the door were numerous people pointing at the hanged child. They were all holding a weapon or some sort. Their aggrieved faces pierced through Kurapika’s being and he shook in fear thinking that he would be next.

Kurapika blindly ran upstairs and searched for a room or some place to hide in, forgetting all the pain and the heaviness he felt from awhile ago. He automatically grabbed the knob of the door that he first sees. He swung it open and immediately screamed in horror as he witnessed another child, in what seemed to be violet robes, tied on one of the high bedposts facing the door. The child lifelessly darted at him, his mouth opened as blood dripped from it. His guts spilled out from his small waist as if someone had butchered him until he could no longer breathe.

Kurapika vomited on the spot as his heart clenched and tears formed on his eyes.

_“Kill them Don’t let any of those wretched souls live!”_

Kurapika was late to notice that there were five more men inside the room. Each of them holding a blood-stained cleaver knife. They were standing near the fireplace and their rage can be felt through the thick air. Kurapika summoned his strength and hastily ran to escape once more. Not wanting to open another random door, he searched for a hallway or some sort and turned to it when he found one.

The floor creaked from his heavy and desperate footsteps until he found himself in the middle of what seemed to be a spacious and grand dining area.

The table was filled with expensive porcelains and glasses of wine. There was a cake with a candle that has yet to be lit. It looked as if a celebration was happening.

Kurapika instantly felt his body relaxing. With a shaky breath, he slowly walked around the long table. He let his fingers touch the soft fabric of white silk laid on it. It felt _real_ and it comforted him in a way that it looked serene. When his eyes dropped on the floor, his body trembled. There was a trail of blood as if someone heavily wounded was dragged on the ground. Kurapika absentmindedly followed the trailed which lead him further inside the Kitchen.

Kurapika almost fainted when he saw another child sprawled on a stainless steel prep table. His brown eyes were staring blankly on the ceiling. Both of his hands were bound together with a napkin above his black spiky hair. He was gagged with a crumpled cloth and there were apparent dried tears from his cheeks. Blood trickled from the side of his forehead as though he was hit with a blunt object. There was a feint mark of a hand grazed on the neck of the boy. Kurapika stilled and froze on his place.

A sound of a knife being sharpened through a whetstone brought him back to his reality. A big muscular man was silently and diligently sharpening a kitchen knife.

 _“Cut him open and prove that this child isn't human.”_ Says another man from the other side to the person who was holding the knife.

Kurapika seethed but his fear was bigger than his anger. So he stumbled as he stepped back and hurried off to another area. _Anywhere_ that can get him away from this nightmare. _Cruel. Cruel. Cruel._ His head chanted as his feet brought him back within the hallway. He stifled a sob while he searched for an empty room. As he continued to run, the corner of his eyes saw a flash of white. He stopped and then slowly turned behind him to check what he saw.

Another child.

Kurapika felt utterly sick and _dying_. How many more children will he see before he lose his sanity? Perhaps he already has because he doesn’t even know where he was right now. He doesn’t even know what he was doing here. All he knew was that a lump of silver head was placed on the floor. Kurapika slowly neared it and fell on his knees when he realized that the head was severed from the body.

The young child looked as if he was desperately crawling away from his killers before he was decapitated.

Kurapika stared at it with stark-wide eyes before snapping out.

_“A monster doesn’t really die quick huh.”_

_Footsteps._ Kurapika heard heavy footsteps approaching the boy. He didn’t move and instead watched as those filthy men carelessly nudged the small frame. Kurapika wanted to scream, curse and _kill_ all of them. How can they do these to children?

They kept on calling them devils and monsters but what about them? Them who have slaughtered the small ones?

He couldn’t. For awhile, he didn’t move from his place. Only did he finally scurried away when one of the men took notice of his presence and grinned madly at him.

Kurapika wasn’t safe. The next one who might be hanged, butchered, or decapitated could be him.

Kurapika stumbled and leapt with big strides in the hopes that the people would not catch him. By this time, his heart were already leaving his mouth and his eyes were already burning with salty tears. He didn’t care.

He turned to his left when he sees a big double door opened. He slid in between it and quickly closed door with a harsh force. Kurapika felt lightheaded but his mind pushed him to stay alert. He needed to escape.

Sweat profusely dampened his clothes. Strands of his blonde haired stuck on his cheeks and on his forehead. He caught his breath and forced himself to cry out everything.

For some reason, he couldn’t and all that was left for him was utter frustration and despair.

_“ Por tus manos, viviré una vez más. Tus labios se unirán con los míos y despertarán cada fibra de mi ser. Con tu sangre, la luna se desangrará. ”_

A man whispered within the air and Kurapika stood straighter.

_“Mi amor.”_

The voice was low but soft and it entranced him to search for the voice. The chilly air cooled Kurapika’s senses. The scarlet moonlight glowed gently, permeating the whole place with _passion_ instead of fear. Kurapika spotted a lone chair on a stage at the far end of the banquet hall.

He didn’t know why but his body moved on it’s own. In a trance-like state, Kurapika walked towards it and sought for the velvety voice he once heard.

 _“Acércate, por favor_ _.”_

The voice didn’t sound intimidating nor did it sound fearsome. If any, Kurapika thought it was comforting. He walked faster until his feet felt like they were running.

On the ruby bejeweled chair sat a young man clad in a perfectly fitted suit. Both of his hands rested on each arms. His feet planted firmly on the ground. If Kurapika didn't take into account the fact that his wrists and ankles were tied with a rope on each wood, he could have fooled himself into believing that the man was sitting proudly on his chair.

Kurapika held his breathe, finally feeling the fear and dread creeping upon him. The man’s eyes were looking straight at his place. He looked vexed and his mouth opened as though he wanted to catch one last breath before his death.

Kurapika wanted to tore his eyes away from the man but when he shifted his gaze down, he caught something within his eyes.

A wooden stake was struck on the man’s chest just above his heart.

Slowly Kurapika moved, nearing the man on the throne. The wind made harsh noises. Numerous whispers could be heard cajoling him to do it! Move faster! Don’t stop!

The world spun. His background became a hint of blurriness. The moonlight glowed harsher and droplets of blood rained down from the skies, staining the windows and making the whole banquet engulfed with more than passion; near devotion; a fire of sensual emotion.

But there was nothing for him right now; only him and the man sitting on the throne.

Kurapika’s hand lifted animatedly as if his wrist was being manipulated by something. “A little bit more…” A low mumble escaped from his lips. “I’ll set you all free…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish Translations: (Thank you so much Dino and Dino's friend for helping me with these translation! <3)
> 
> > Por tus manos, viviré una vez más. Tus labios se unirán con los míos y despertarán cada fibra de mi ser. Con tu sangre, la luna se desangrará. - By your hands, I shall live once again. Your lips shall be pressed with mine and will wake each of my being. With your blood, the moon will bleed.
> 
> > Mi amor - my love
> 
> >Acércate, por favor - Come here please. 
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING!!!


	3. Apparition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Corpse (?) 
> 
> Well idk if this will be disturbing but umm just a caution. So yeah! This chapter will entail more deeply on everything. Hints are laid out there so you can give your hunch in the comments!! Thank you for reading!! And we're nearing the end yaay!! Leorio will have his bigger screen time soon!!! YAAY YAAY! 
> 
> Not beta-d!

Legends are far different than the actual, _real_ , story. For one, legends are exaggeratedly passed down from one tongue to another. Each words would stumble and clash depending on whose tongue would tell the tale.

They weren’t just _five_. They were _six_. And there weren’t just one father, there were two. But in all legends, there are hints of truths; for Leorio wasn’t just human. He was more than that and also less than anybody else.

The Paladiknights migrated from Spain in the hopes of starting anew after their last house was burned; their family shunned away by the society. For whatever reason, no one was for sure. Although it was pointed out, as an after thought, that perhaps their previous place also thought that they were somehow _different_ and _unreal_.

Leorio came with four bright children; which all of whom never looked liked his and are quite unique than the other children; and one partner who was very much a stunner, too beautiful for the common people’s taste. 

Killua, the eldest, had silver hair paired with a very electrifying sapphire eyes. He didn’t like playing with other children and would just always stick around with his younger siblings. He was also notorious for being a mischievous lad that the people would complain his unusual antics- _pranks._ He would pull pranks at every passerby near their house, which would end him up into some _serious_ problems. Often would Dr. Paladiknight be called because someone always end up being _hurt._ Many of those who were hurt claimed that they’ve witnessed the young boy change in appearance- his face contorted like a cat, the blue sapphire eyes widened, and his pupil turned into sharp slits that can make anyone beyond mad. His ear grew slightly big and protruded and they swore they saw it change into cat-like ears. Dr. Paladiknight had always profusely apologize, ending up treating the people for free. Although the father would give an earful to the silver haired boy, the youngster would just shrug it off and dismissively say, “Tsk, well too bad.” or “What a bore.” With clasped hands on the back of his head, he would turn away and continue his mischievous tricks inside the mansion.

Killua might have been different and might have caused problems to others. But if anyone would really look into it, Killua was just fourteen and no one had a life-threatening injury with his pranks. It was _normal_ to be reckless- after all he was just a boy in his rebellious phase.

The second oldest was a clump of energetic ball formed into a human boy. He had black spikey hair and bright orange eyes that would sparkle with everything that he sees. He was rather loud and would often be seen by people outside the mansion. He liked to greet his neighbors and even strangers “Good Morning! Have a nice day. I hope your breakfast tastes good today!” and “Good Evening! Have a nice sleep!”. The elderly loved him. He was always running, jumping from tree to tree- and maybe, his over-enthusiasm actually put an edged to most people. He was like a dog; and from then on, rumors started to circulate that every full moon, they would hear a young dog howl from the mansion. When Dr. Paladiknight was asked whether they have a pet, the Doctor incredulously looked at them and say, “No! That’s ridiculous. My partner doesn’t like pets.” People had assumed then that while the eldest was a cat, the other one was a dog. A human that can shift into something more horrifying and eat them alive.

Gon must have had sensitive nose, agility of a hound, and overly energetic enthusiasm but if you think about it, he was just twelve. A twelve year old with a small body will be obviously fast. The howling every full moon must have come from the forest since the mansion was located within it.

The third child, was a girl named Alluka; and oh what a shy little girl she was! She would always hide herself behind the eldest. If people try to converse with her, she would glance over her shoulder and shift from her place. But then, after a couple of weeks the girl warmed up a little bit. Whenever someone approaches her, her face would lit up. Still with her shy mannerisms, she would answer in a whispering manner. She had good manners too. She was always dressed well and her hair was always kept in place with a pink ribbon. She was such a darling that her parents cant help but to adore and spoil her with whatever she wanted. All of it. When she asked to have her own playground, the Doctor did his very best to built her one. When she wanted to have the limited edition doll made from porcelain, Dr. Paladiknight didn’t hesitate and bought her one. When she said that she would like to have a land of her own, the Doctor purchased a lot near the capital. Everything was given to her; actually everything was given to the siblings regardless on how impossible it can be.

One time, an elderly couple saw her. Alluka was clutching within the rails just outside their expansive garden. So spoiled she was, she started to ask this elderly couple for things. “Ma’am please give me some oranges!” She bashfully asked with a blush on her face. She was so charming that the elderly couple didn’t hesitate in giving her a single orange- but then they screamed as soon as the orange was met by the pale hands. “Monster! Monster!” They shouted; and even though their knees had already weaken due to age, they managed to ran off. They claimed that the pretty child turned into a hallow creature- no eyes, no mouth. They said that _it_ spoke to them. When it reached the ears of Dr. Paladiknight, he dismissed the matter and actually went to the house of the elderly. He inspected them like a good doctor that he was and then deduced that the couple had a hallucination because of Alzheimers. The townspeople started to doubt the doctor’s credibility and the identity of the family.

But maybe, in the end, Dr. Paladiknight was right. The elderly couple were already in their 80’s and they died the week after the incident happened. Delusions or hallucinations would happen because of age right? Alluka was just an eleven year old girl; a spoiled baby girl.

The youngest child, Kalluto was perceived to be extremely beautiful even at a very young age. At first, the villagers can’t confirm whether the child was a boy or a girl. The young child was so beautiful and elegant that he had been mistaken as an enchanter or a fairy. When asked about his identity, Dr. Paladiknight had replied, “our Kalluto is a boy but he likes to be dressed with the finest dress that can be found within the country… or even outside the country. I think he looks best in violet.” People witnessed the young lad dance within the garden; a fan in hand and fireflies that flew around him with his languid movements.

Men started to linger more within the outskirts of their mansion. Women would clamor that the _child_ was seducing their husbands- which was an utter nonsense! _“They’re saying it on a child?!”_ \- the partner of the Doctor had said. If ever, Kalluto should be the one who should complain. Older men who would lurk around just to see him were absolutely disgusting. But the time was vintage- 1800’s or so and whatever it was, they wouldn’t listen to him. Dr. Paladiknight would always turn them away. One time, one man tried to break into the fence and the Doctor had finally lose his cool; he punched the man on the face making the latter lose at least two teeth. Instead of sympathizing with the horrified child, the people even wanted him to never go outside in order to not see his face.

Unknown to them, Kalluto cried for an entire week; and their second father, which they lovingly call “Papa”, had consoled him for the entire duration.

Kalluto was only ten. Did these people really think that a child can do malicious things?

The second father was loving and caring but he was rather condescending with the other people outside his family. If the other four children were already striking, _he_ was on the other level.

This man can always be seen together _inside_ with the Doctor; but he would never leave past the iron gates. If someone inquired for Dr. Paladiknight, it was the man who would answer them in an unwelcoming manner; pursed lips and scrutinizing eyes. Some people had insisted that his eyes had dimly glowed red after getting mad or displeased; and always was he in a bad mood. However, if people would sneak a glance between the iron gates, one could witness a loving embrace, stolen kisses, and longing stares. He would play with the children with a smile on his face. His blonde hair was so bright that the people would say in a trance-like state that he glowed like a sun. His strands were so close with the colors of gold that they were almost for sure it can be worth a fortune!

Kurapika his “ _Mi amore”_ , as what the raven doctor fondly called him, was hailed from a tribe within the depths of a certain southern country. The people was unsure of his ancestry but he didn’t match any of the children. Which means that either of the man can’t be their parents. Dr. Paladiknight, the people can recall, mentioned that his name was unique. In their tribal language, _Kura_ means “scarlet” and _Pika_ means “rose”. It fitted him so well, especially when the ruby earring on his left ear would glitter within the rays of the moon or the sun. He always talked about his partner endearingly almost everyday that the people were for sure he was actually bewitched. The Doctor founded the idea absurd and sometimes, he’d scowl at the thought of it. “We knew each other for a very long time and I know that I’ve loved him since then and even now. Bewitching _won’t_ have an effect on me for I have already fallen the first time we’ve seen each other.”

He liked it when he comes _home-_ he had said; because his home was a passionate color of scarlet eyes, a flash of bright golden hair, and a pair of warm lips that would bring heat to his _cold_ ones. Kurapika was his sunshine to his utterly grey world. 

The people thought he was a fool, but then maybe he truly wasn’t. Maybe he was the same as the golden haired man- someone who was beyond the normal; and the idea of same-sex relationship didn’t helped either. They were closed minded and judgmental. Nothing can make their opinions change once fixed. The family _wasn’t normal_ \- and that was it.

Dr. Leorio Paladiknight, whom the children would eagerly call “Daddy”, had helped a lot of people for many, many, _many_ years. Despite the apparent rumors and the growing disdain from the village, his skills deemed him famous within the whole town. He had miraculously saved a dying child, performed surgeries that most of the time didn’t hurt at all, and cured the plague that almost killed half of their population. He was a savior within their eyes, well for a very short time.

When did the madness start? Seemingly, it started to grow within the depths of the hearts of the people. It began with doubt until it turned into anxiety. That crippling anxiety soon turned into a horrifying emotion of fear which then ended with rage. So much was the rage that the people started to get their weapons for hunting. So much rage that it didn’t matter whether they kill an innocent child or not. There was so much rage that they’ve forgotten their sense of morality, even more so, the gratitude they should give for the Doctor who had helped them; life and death.

 _Fools._ What a bunch of fools they were. If they would kill the Doctor, who would treat them now? If they kill the children, what will their _own_ children say? If they kill the whole family, wouldn’t it hunt their dreams?

Nothing. Nothing would make their hearts move… That’s what they thought.

It was Kalluto’s birthday and he had just forgotten about the incident with the men. He was finally smiling as he received gifts from his parents and siblings. Leorio had given him a new dress. Actually, it was more accurate to say that it was a robe. His daddy mentioned that the design was from a country in Asia where traditional kimonos are the popular clothing. It was so beautiful and soft. It had the whole ocean _painted_ within the silk. It must have cost so much but Leorio would do anything for his child. The second gift he received was rather simple. Alluka had given him a set of hand-made paper dolls. “Let’s dress them up tomorrow!” His sister had said and he gleefully accepted; not knowing that tomorrow will never come. Gon gave his gift. It was rather peculiar for Kalluto’s taste but he accepted it nonetheless. The enthusiastic boy gave him a beetle caged in a small box. His older brother claimed that he searched for the most beautiful beetle in the entire forest. And Gon wasn’t joking when he said that it was beautiful. The beetle weren’t just black. Their wings was iridescent. As light enters the glass, their wings would glow in a subtle color of rainbows; very pretty indeed. The oldest brother, Killua, gave him a hair ornament that matches the Kimono. Kalluto was so happy that he said he’ll wear it in the next public party. Lastly, Kurapika. Kurapika didn’t give him anything. But it didn’t mean that he wasn’t prepared for Kalluto’s birthday. Actually, Kurapika’s gift was what Kalluto wanted the most.

“Make any wish.” Said Kurapika, and Kalluto closed his eyes. Slowly, he shared his wishes.

“I wish for us to play together--”

As soon as Kalluto said those words, the intruders came in and started to slaughter them one by one. Everything was so fast, confusing, and gruesome.

In haste, Leorio grabbed two of the children who was near him: Alluka and Kalluto. He quickly ran away with them and let Kurapika take the other two. Leorio looked for a room to hide them. They were small so they can fit inside a cabinet. When he was sure that they were safely tucked inside, he pressed a finger over his mouth and silently lulled them into sleep.

“Sleep. Sleep my darlings and when you wake up, you’ll see Papa and I.” He said.

Kurapika took Killua and Gon within his reach. He protectively shielded them with his back as the men with wide-grin faces took them all apart. Kurapika fought and tried to fend them off. It was just that he wasn’t good enough and it ended into a bloody mess. They took his poor children from him. He saw Gon being brought into the dirty kitchen as Killua was dragged away. Kurapika was then held by two brute men. He screamed on the top of his lungs and despite his anger, his eyes never did glow red.

Eventually, they all died. Alluka became so afraid that when she heard her Papa screaming, she went out of the cabinet and ran along the hallways. Which ended her hanged on the chandelier with gauged eyes and torn gums. Kalluto, who was frozen in place, was eventually found by the men after seeing Alluka where she came from. He was tied on one of the post and gutted out alive until his death. He had pleaded and pleaded but no one listened. Gon had been bounded above his head. The village butcher gagged him and strangled him to death. When he did no longer struggle, they’ve dissected him; eager to know if he was indeed a human or a dog. Killua, who managed to break free from the intruders, was instantly taken down when a hatchet was thrown at him. His head flew within the air. It was so sudden that Killua was even able to blink in the process before his head tumbled on the ground. Leorio who had actually tried to explain and clear things up was bound on a chair; gravely wounded and greatly mocked when the chair was put on a stage. They struck a stake in his chest believing that if they didn’t, Leorio would break lose. They said he was a vampire because he just couldn’t seem to _age_. The Paladiknights were there for not just a year… actually, if they weren’t really delusional, they think they’ve been there for _fifty_ years.

Kurapika was the only one left who survived. No. It was more accurate to say that they let him live so that he can be burned within the capital by the first sunrise. Still wearing his white suit, which was now stained with blood- either Killua’s or Gon’s, he was dragged by a chain towards the stake. He was then tied on a wooden pole. His shimmering golden blonde hair now dull and his once pale skin now littered with wounds. He didn’t look beautiful anymore. He looked _disgusting._

“If you survive the fire then you’re a witch! But if you die, then you are innocent!” The mayor announced and the people around him cheered.

Kurapika smirked and laughed so hard that his shoulders shook painfully. “FOOLS!” He said once and the executioner lit the bottom of the stake. His energy was wearing off and his eyes were already closing. He imagined his children and how Leorio’s cold body would tangle with his. It was hot, incredulously hot and he didn’t want anything but to feel the coolness of Leorio’s touch.

Indeed the townspeople were fools; for after seeing the ashes that has become of Kurapika, they immediately regretted their actions and scampered their way towards the mansion. They _thought_ they were wrong. They _thought_ that they’ve wronged the family. And so, the Kurta Legend and Tradition was born.

* * *

Kurapika came back to reality. 

His hand still suspended within the air as if wanting to take something out. _Leorio_. There was no one by the stage- no chair; no man. When he turned around, the door was wide open. Slowly, he approached the exit and passed through it. The hallways were eerily quiet. No traces of children, men, or _death_ can ever be felt. He didn’t feel afraid anymore. He wasn’t haunted at all.

The moon was no longer bleeding scarlet. It glowed ever so softly in a dim light; as if it was finally tamed. The whole place was illuminated by moonlight that Kurapika had thought it was peaceful and _lovely._ Suddenly, Kurapika remembered something- _everything;_ and he shifted himself to giddily run outside the mansion. He pushed open the cedar wood door and hastily strode towards the desolated garden. Five tombs. He stopped by the five tombs with a huge smile on his face.

He was delirious as words rise from within his stomach; traveling like ancient words awakening his senses. The familiarity shook his core but he stood firm on the ground. “Wake up my children.” He said, not really feeling himself anymore. No one replied. Who would talk to him under six-feet ground? But Kurapika was determined and the silence did not make him lose hope. “Play time’s over. Killua, Gon, Alluka, Kalluto,” he breathed sharply, “My darling Doctor- Leorio.” Spitting those name with a hint of edge but sighing softly as his lips drew out his lover’s name.

The crows lurched above the mansion; crying out loud within the night. Clouds began to form within the skies, hiding the moon from it’s full glory. Darkness consumed not just the forest but the entire village. Kurapika didn’t care.

Actually he was getting rather impatient.

So he knelt. If _they’re_ not going to greet him (which was rude), then he would rather wake them up instead. With bare hands, he dug the soil that covered the resting place of the people entombed. The ground was hard because time has settled on it; it became part of the earth. Still Kurapika continued. He dug and dug until his hands bled. His blood mixed with the soil and it made it easier for him to dig a little deeper.

 _Clack._ His hands was met with something hard. His face lit up. He wiped it off revealing a foggy glass. Kurapika lovingly stared at it for awhile, carefully inspecting who he’ll see first. “Ah…” He sighed and his smile crept from ear to ear like a crescent moon. “Our precious daughter.” It was a coffin and inside laid a perfectly preserved human girl. It looked no more different than a sleeping child with a smile on a face. She looked so peaceful as though her dreams were full of butterflies and rainbows; as if her passing was not gruesome. No hint of savaged death can be traced. “Wake up princess.”

One by one, Kurapika was able to expose four more coffins. He may have took a lot of time but the clock never moved past nighttime. Unknown to him, the Kurta Village was actually getting worried.

Upon reaching the coffin of the youngest, he gently tapped a finger on the glass and hummed softly.“Kalluto, birthday boy. Wake up. Play time’s over. Your wish has already been fulfilled.”

Kurapika then went over to the two other coffins. “Killua, Gon, I swear if you prank me any further I’ll really get mad.” His voice was stern. The older children should know better. The younger ones on the other hand should be pampered.

Finally he reached over the last one. A bigger coffin made out of solid wood, half of which had glass so the inside can be seen. Kurapika opened the lid and carefully sat on the _body._

There laid, Doctor Leorio Paladiknight. He was wearing a navy suit with the white tie he had given to him hundred of years ago. Kurapika hummed in satisfaction and straddled him. _Ah, he was always hard._ Kurapika bit his lips in anticipation as heat pooled in his abdomen down to his groin. Leaning forward, Kurapika placed his hands over the cold body. Slowly he kissed those cold chapped lips. “Wake up before I put a stake on your heart.” He forced open Leorio’s stiffed jaw and dipped his tongue within the icy cavern. It was dry, solid, and _bitter._

What do you expect from a two hundred year old corpse?

Kurapika almost pulled away and spat. This _always_ irks him away. Before he can detache himself from the body, a firm hand snaked towards his head; cold fingers warmly tugged his hair. With a smile on his kiss, Kurapika opened his eyes.

Grey eyes met with golden ones.

Leorio was finally awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it confusing?? Well, it better be xD


	4. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Umm... To be honest I am not satisfied with this chapter :( I'm so sorry and I'll do better next time. I actually want to make more Gothic Romance fics but I still haven't grasped on it yet. I promise that I will make good content next time :( Also, I so so so burned out and the past few weeks has been so rough on me. I am thankful for my friends that I've met on twitter including, of course, Skelakitty and Dino. Without them I would probably have gone mad :> I love you guys so much!
> 
> This story would soon end with an epilogue as its ending. Thank you for reading this far! I will make major revisions here once I get myself back together! <3 Thank you! 
> 
> Not beta-d!

“ _Mi amore._ ” The voice was low and guttural. Kurapika stirred from his position and smirked. It has been such _a long time_ ever since they were pressed to each other like this.

Leorio’s eyes were flashing gold. Through his kiss grew his fangs that has long been hidden by time. When those were finally fully grown back, he tried to scrape softly on Kurapika’s lips. He grazed his teeth ever so carefully- an action not befitting for a _creature_ like him- a vampire; but Leorio was still a doctor, and as a doctor, he upholds his morals to be gentle even in his passion.

Still… _Kurapika Kurta_ was still a human. As much as Leorio wanted for them to just get up and move on to another place, something was needed to be done. One by one, the children rose from their deep slumber; and what they were first greeted were their parents moaning and ravishing each other as if they’ve been starved and parched for years- well that was essentially true.

Killua stretched his arms and rotated his shoulders. He then cracked his neck and glanced back again towards the passionate act. “Geez, we still have a house in here. At least get inside to do it.” He muttered and proceeded to look to his other side. Gon was yawning and slapping himself to fully wake up.

“Ah! Killua!” The tawny-eyed child jumped from his coffin and tried to climb up from the ground. Killua grinned as he sneakily went behind Gon to jump on him. A set of whiskers grew from his face and his eyes sharpened as his pupils thinned. Before he can tackle the raven head, Gon was already facing him with both of his paws above his head.

“Killua that’s not fair!” Gon childishly shouted and went on to play with Killua.

The cat and dog hurried to climb up and chase around each other.

From the other coffin, Kalluto rose and rubbed his eyes carefully. He promptly opened Alluka’s and shook her gently. “Hurry up, we’re needed in this ritual. Papa is human right now. He can’t come with us like this.” Kalluto stood from his place and neatly dusted his kimono. He quickly took a glance from where their parents at. With a smile and a contented sigh, he peered above the ground. His two older brothers are still playing around.

Alluka shifted and slowly, she blinked her eyes open. With a feint yawn, she stood up. She took her fairy plushie that was buried with her and shook her head to clear her foggy head. Upon seeing Kalluto looking down on her, she smiled enthusiastically. “Okay! Will it hurt?” She asked, fully knowing how the ritual would ensue. After all, they’ve been doing this for a century. Alluka almost leapt to reach above the ground and Kalluto helped her up as he followed behind.

“Silly, as if your eyes being gouged out wasn’t painful.” And he wasn’t wrong. What will a little bleeding to do compared with taking you eyeballs fully awake?

His sister giggled and brought her plushie over to hide her face. “Well this is different.” She removed it and then crouched down to help Kalluto up. “This isn’t fun and that was!”

Fair enough- was what Kalluto thought, so far this game has been the most funny one. Who would have thought that the very man these villagers killed at the stake would be the very man who will be the eldest son of their chief? Imagine what their reaction will be once Kurapika had gone missing; without even a body to retrieve.

Both children dusted any particles left on their clothing and savored the cold air of autumn night.

The moon was bright but it will soon turn red. They need to make preparations.

“Brother Killua! Brother Gon! Let’s get going.” Kalluto called out as he took Alluka’s hands and went over the playing children. The cat and dog abruptly stopped and looked at each other with blinking faces. Slowly, their features went back to their human form.

Slowly, both older children went before the other two. “Let’s get into position then.” Killua prodded and they all nodded to each other.

One by one they took their places- Killua by the north, to symbolize the northern star that shall guide the weary soul of Kurapika’s human soul that will soon be offered. Gon by the south, for he was the polar opposite of Killua; the one who shall drag down Kurapika’s soul to hell. Alluka by the west, to symbolize dusk- meaning of death and darkness for she holds the power of life but also of ultimately death. And Kalluto by the East, to symbolize dawn; ascension of life. Like the sun, Kurapika shall be awakened for the rest of eternity. 

All the while, Kurapika and Leorio was too busy to even care.

It was a beautiful reunion of hard ground, pressed bodies, clumsy kisses, and blood with sweats. Leorio has been grazing graciously on his skin. Kurapika sweetly gasped, feeling the rush of heated, molten, blood coursing feeling from where little love bites were etched. He exhaled sharply, his eyes stark wide. He didn’t see the skies but bright splotches of scarlet roses that has risen from the darkness; the four children had bitten on their wrists and let their blood rain down on them.

Kurapika slowly closed his eyes, feeling the cold thick crimson veil him. The sensation was maddening. Leorio let him ride into exhilaration. There were voices- tiny voices that started to spun inside his head. He could feel cold hands travelling on his body- from his chest down to his core. He was bare but was easily clothed by whatever was draped on him. Suddenly, it became warm and two hands became ten. They were everywhere, grabbing every limb that they can reach- stretching him in every corner until he could no longer breathe. Kurapika screamed, the pain settling in. They tugged fervently until the whispering became apparent. Then a sharp jolt of piercing needles struck his neck.

Kurapika drifted away.

* * *

How many times did he faint? Kurapika doesn’t know but what he does know is that someone was giving him a soothing rub on his back. Kurapika groggily opened his eyes- _scarlet_ eyes.

“You’re awake.” A man was leaning over him, with his toothy grin and all. His features were sharp but Kurapika knew how soft he truly was. “You look like my past lover.” It was said in a playful tone but Kurapika had frowned from his statement.

“Leorio… _I am_ your past lover.” He vehemently glared and tried to pull Leorio down. He stopped when he felt a numbing pain from his neck. He winced. “Did you drain me?”

Leorio smugly waggled his eyebrows and prompted Kurapika to sit. They were still in the coffin, with the open ground and all. Just above, they could faintly hear the kids laughing and some _passerby_ screaming. Whatever they were doing, it was probably another sort of a prank. “I was hungry and you needed to die anyway.” Slowly, Leorio stood up, easily towering the lying Kurapika.

The blonde rolled his eyes and propped his elbows so he too can stand up. Feeling the ritual was truly something else, and making out after two hundred years was even better. Slowly, they ascended and the kids immediately stopped scaring people off as they ran towards their parents.

Kurapika scooped Kalluto within his arms as Leorio did the same with Alluka. The doctor settled their daughter on his neck. Kurapika let Kalluto sit on his forearm. “Kalluto, did you have fun playing around?” He asked, softly kissing his temple. The youngest gave him the most eerie grin that he could manage- mouth like a crescent on his face but not quite reaching his widened glowing violet eyes. 

Kalluto brought a hand over his stomach and started gesturing as if he was being gutted all over again. “Yes! This was the best birthday gift ever!” He giggled and Kurapika fondly smiled at him.

Leorio came into the scene and kissed the crown of Kalluto’s head before chasing a kiss from Kurapika’s temple. “And you always liked doing some rituals right?” 

Kalluto hummed in satisfaction. Like Kurapika, he was born a witch; capable of doing anything- even play with life and death.

Gon gasped in horror as he frantically runs a hand on his spiky head. “My beetle is already dead…” He forlornly pointed out, his shoulders sagged. Killua sighed and shared his own sentiment.

“I’ll buy you a new hair clip I guess.” He said while looking at Kalluto with both of his hands behind his head. “How long did we play?”

“Hmm… about a two hundred years I guess?” Kurapika replied as they all made their way inside their dusty and very old abode. They’ll have to leave soon.

Killua’s cat ears and tail suddenly popped from shock. “Guh?! That long? Damn, do you think they still sell Choco Robo?”

Alluka on the other hand started to grab Leorio’s hair on his crown by both of her hands. She bounced on his shoulders and made a high-pitched remark- a thing thst she always do when she wanted something. “Daddy! Daddy! I don’t want this place anymore! Let’s go to another country and live in a bigger mansion!”

Leorio only stiffened and sighed in defeat. How can he say no to their baby girl? Either way, they have no choice. If Alluka’s wish would not be satisfied, she might as well set the whole town in fire. “Okay, okay. But behave will you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't read my notes at the beginning, please check it out. Thank you! <3


	5. EPILOGUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Finally we are done!!! Thank you so much for reading and sticking up to this Halloween Special!! <3 I will further hone my skills so that I will be able to deliver a quality content! Thank you so much for your loving comments and kudos! Reading them has given me so much confidence! 2020 has not been nice for most of us but being in this fandom made this year more good for me! and I hope it was also the same for you guys <3 I am so glad to have met you in here! <3 
> 
> I love you all so so so much! 
> 
> Not beta-d but I will start to edit them now!!

_~~MISSING PERSON~~ _ ~~~~

_KURAPIKA KURTA_

_Hair Color: Blonde_

_Eye Color: Gray_

_Last Seen: At the foot of the mountain going towards the Paladiknight mansion._

_If seen please contact: xxxxxxxx_

** **[CASED CLOSED: LEGALLY DEAD]** **

Kurapika’s parents has been hell-bent in searching for their son; but after twenty-five years without any leads, they’ve decided to accept the truth. Kurapika, their son, was already dead; either he got caught into an accident or was murdered through the woods, they will never find him again.

The old couple went away, leaving their village and the painful memory they had. They chose a country far from were they had lived for so many years. It was like stepping out from their comfort zone; it was just that they were too old for that. They were hoping to start a new life and forget all of their troubles that almost broke their family apart. It was already mid-October. The trees were slowly dying from the lack of sun rays and the wind grew chiller. They decided to make a trip on the mall to divert themselves from the time when their son went missing.

The whole place was starting to get festive with orange and black little flags in triangular shapes hanged within the air. Lanterns were being prepared to be a spooky dim of cocooned spiderwebs. Workers were putting up fake skeletons and monsters to decorate each side. The whole mall was alive with the amount of people shopping, getting ready for their Halloween parties.

The mother sat on one of the public benches as she awaits for her husband. The father wanted to buy some hot tea. There were couples from everywhere but what caught her interest the most were the family spending their time together. Parents were laughing with their children. Some kids were chasing each other around. _Ah_ \- and one family caught her interest.

Standing across from her was a family of six. Two young boys were playing catch with their ball, while two young daughters- or was the other one a boy? She wasn’t really sure but both were really pretty- the two other children were playing chaotically with their dolls. If her eyes didn’t trick her, she might have seen the longer haired daughter snapping the neck of her pretty doll; an innocent smile painted on her face. The parents looked fairly young too. To have a children of four, they must have been _too_ excited to create a family. A tall, handsome, lanky man in suit and tea-shade glasses was hugging their partner rather intimately. He was peppering kisses on their neck, not caring what kind of chaos their children were doing; because by this time, the silver head was already pranking people by secretly grabbing their ankles. The raven head, for some miracle, was walking on the thin line were the little flags were hanged.

There should have been a distaste on her mouth. How irresponsible they were to let their children on loose? But her heart can’t take it to be mad at them because the partner that the tall man were hugging so lovingly had blonde hair. The very same shade of blonde that her dearest son had. Their back was on them so the woman doesn’t have any clue on what they might look like. She shuddered at the idea of seeing her son again- which was utterly impossible. But the length of their hair was the same, their shoulder, the waist, their height- everything! And then suddenly, she felt her eyes stinging.

Oh how she missed Kurapika… her baby boy.

Tears started to fall down her cheeks and soon, she started to sob violently. She must have looked so pitiful; an elderly woman crying alone on a bench. She was about to calm herself down when a doll was suddenly presented on her lap. Her heart almost leapt. The doll was staring wide at her with grey eyes. Its hair were short with blonde hair. They wore a simple button down shirt and black slacks. For a moment, the woman thought it looked like her dead son.

She looked at the person who was holding the doll and blinked her tears away. It was the beautiful daughter of the family. How did she got into her so fast?

The girl grinned at her and then shoved the doll within her tear soaked hands. It hurts but the action was too random that the pain didn’t matter at all.

“Alluka!”

The girl gasped and instantly turned around to ran back to her parents. The woman paled, her eyes widened, and her mouth gaped. It was a familiar voice- _a painfully_ familiar voice. Towards where the child ran to, was the blonde hair man with a petite frame. He looked as if he was glowing and it not for his shimmering red eyes, she could have mistaken him for her own son. _Red_ _eyes?_

Their eyes locked for a mere second before the blonde man tore his eyes away and scooped the other child with bob hair within his arms. The taller man carried the pretty girl by her waist and let her chin rest on his shoulder. The two boys ran on their way and the young couple held their hands while walking away.

The woman clutched the doll tighter to her. For some reason, it pained her seeing them further and further from her sight.

The girl, Alluka, waved her hands at her and smiled… Her face changing into hollowed eyes and mouth.

* * *

Kurapika Kurta no longer existed. Kurapika Paladiknight does. Leaving his family in the kurta village wasn’t that hard. He didn’t even try to come back or erase their memories. It was too much of a work and he wouldn’t want to exhaust himself from all the drama that can ensue. What’s the meaning of a mere nineteen years compared to the hundred or more relationship of his with his husband and kids?

It was nothing but a passing time. Nothing else.

So the next time that you'll see a beautiful family of six, stop and don't ever look at them; because up to this day, no one is really for sure on what country they're currently in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please see my loving message from you all at the beginning notes!! <3


End file.
